When We Fell
by xXScarlett-EvelynXx
Summary: "I don't know if I can do it. I don't know if I can go through with this." "Yes, you can. We'll make it through this." And the sentence ended with a kiss. Hannah/Lola one-shot.


**Yeah, I don't know why I even made this; I'm not really into Disney Channel shit. But for some reason I just really like this couple. I guess this is just a little one-shot I came up with just to show everybody that I'm not dead ._.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Geek Charming**

"Yeah, it's official. We're dating." Dylan announced adoringly, smiling up at Josh and nuzzling him. Hannah and I sat across from them, Hannah shifting a bit uncomfortably in her seat as she watched the adoring couple across from us. My hand slowly crept from my side and rested on the smaller girl's, which was fidgeting nervously under the table. Hannah turned to face me and as our eyes locked, a small smile crept across her face.

"Uhm, guys? What are you two doing?" Dylan called from across the table. Hannah was the first to break away from our gaze. "N-Nothing!" she said quickly, ripping her hand away from mine and looking down at her salad. Dylan and Josh glanced at the two of us uncertainly, before shrugging and turning back to their own conversation. My eyes were simmering with annoyance as they locked onto the smaller girl, who nervously looked up at me. "How long to we have to keep this a secret?" I mouthed to her angrily. Hannah just looked at me helplessly and mouthed back, "I'm sorry. I'm just not ready for people to know yet." I huffed silently and turned my attention back to my own food.

Hannah and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. Before Dylan was in the picture, Hannah and I did everything together. We went to the mall, watched movies, and gazed at the stars. I remember the first time I kissed Hannah. We were at the carnival at around midnight, riding the Ferris Wheel. As we neared the top, I looked over at Hannah and my heart started to pound. The stars, along with the carnival lights, hit her face so perfectly, I just leaned over and kissed her. I just want people to know about us, but Hannah is terrified people will treat us different, and in a way… so am I.

"Hey, Lola!" I heard Hannah's voice calling me as I stood in front of my locker. I smiled slightly as I closed my locker door and saw the smaller girl looking up at me, bright-eyed. "Hey babe." I said, leaning down to kiss her. Just as our lips were about to meet, Hannah put her hand up and I kissed it. "What do you think you're doing?" she hissed, looking around the empty hallway nervously. I sighed in annoyance and rolled my eyes. "Oh come on Hannah." I sighed, "People are going to find out about us one way or another. So why don't we just come out and accept it?"

"Because!" Hannah said angrily, stomping her foot, "I'm not _ready _for people to find out! What part about that don't you get?" I opened my mouth to give her a sharp retort, but my mouth went dry as she looked up at me with wide, nervous eyes. She opened her mouth and whispered a single word: "Please."

"…Okay." I sighed, bowing my head as I gave in. The smaller girl tilted my chin and captured my lips with her own. After a brief second, she pulled away. "I'm sorry." She said softly. "I know I've been keeping you waiting, and I know you've been patient with me. But it's just…"

"It's okay. I get it." I said, putting a finger to her lips. Hannah looked up at me with a small smile and entwined her fingers with my own. "Come on," she said, "Let's get to class."

I was walking in the crowded hallway towards my locker. As I passed by some kids, I heard them snickering behind me. I looked behind me curiously, but shrugged and continued on.

"_LOLA!" _I heard Hannah scream down the hallway. I turned around as she raced towards me. Tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were wide with distress. "Hannah, what the hell happened?" I asked, grabbing her shoulders. She opened her mouth to speak, but her words failed. Instead, she shook her head frantically and grabbed my hand. "J-Just come with me."

As Hannah led me through the hallway, I could hear the laughing and sneering of my classmates growing louder and nastier. I looked around with panic at the thousands of blurred, jeering faces as we sped through the halls. _What the hell is going on? _I thought nervously.

A large group of kids were gathered around at the end of the hallway, their backs turned to us. "What are they looking at?" I asked, the suspense beginning to worsen with every held breath. Hannah simply shook her head and, with a determined look on her face, sped us straight into the crowd. "Move it! Come on!" she spat, shoving our way through the crowd. Howls of laughter rang in my ears as I glanced around nervously. With one final push, we were sent to the front of the crowd.

Everything seemed to stand still. The students' faces seemed to freeze, their sneers becoming just a buzzing hum in the back of my head. My heart pounded as I looked straight ahead. It was a picture of the day Hannah and I were in the hallways together. Kissing.

"Oh my God…" I whispered, not even noticing as the tears began to fall from my eyes. Suddenly, everything came crashing back to normal. The soft buzz of laughter grew to a howl; the faces of the students became clear. I glanced over at Hannah, who was staring at me with distress. "Everybody knows…" I whispered.

Suddenly, Hannah couldn't take it anymore. She whirled around and shoved her way through the crowd, frantically wiping her tear-filled eyes. "Hannah, wait!" I called after her, following her desperately. The last thing I heard was the howl of laughter behind me.

After the truth was revealed, our worlds came crashing down. We were excluded from the populars; every time they see one of us, they'll snicker or sneer. Amy would give us glances of sympathy, but she didn't come and talk to us. Not even the geeks would allow us at their table; they just shot us dirty looks and ignored us.

So now Hannah and I sat at the furthest corner from the ramp. I was glowering at Dylan, who had her head resting on Josh's shoulder, her back turned to us. For a moment, she turned around to look at us curiously. But as soon as she saw my seething eyes, she quickly turned back around, refusing to look back. I heard a quiet sniffle next to me and I looked over to see Hannah, her head down. "Hannah, sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked softly, tilting her chin up and cupping her cheek.

"L-Lola…" she whimpered, clutching my hand, trembling. "I don't know if I can do it. I don't know if I can go through with this."

"Yes, you can. We'll make it through this."

And the sentence ended with a kiss.

**Sooo this was an idea that has just been rolling over in my head, so I decided to do it. I AM still working on my two Jade/Cat fanfics, "Own My Heart" and "You're The Reason;" they are NOT abandoned! Reviews would be nice :3**


End file.
